He's Too Sweet (Collection of Koushi Sugawara One-shots)
by WizzyGameMaster
Summary: A nice little collection of one-shots about Koushi Sugawara.
1. Happily Ever After

I never thought that things could ever end up like this. Never did I think that I'd ever doubt my own feelings. What I feel about life... about you... about us... I don't even know anymore.

Sometimes... sometimes I wonder if I'm even capable of feeling love anymore...

"I'm sorry... I... I just can't do this anymore..." I said, my voice just barely a whisper. It shouldn't have gone on this long, but I just never had the heart to end things.

Three weeks had gone by since that day. I'd ended it because I thought that I wasn't in love with him anymore. But if that were really true... then why does my heart still ache so much?

 _I don't understand it... I ended it, so why do I hurt?_ I typed out into the message box. Within seconds, I'd gotten a response.

 _Maybe because you miss him._ Miss him? I didn't really feel like I did. But my friend was hardly ever wrong. In fact, he'd been the one to finally convince me that it would be better to end it.

Okay, so that sounds really bad. But really, he said that it would be better to end it now rather than lead him on. Wise advice coming from a guy. Not that a guy can't give good love advice...

 _No. You were right when you said that it's better to stop it instead of letting him think I still loved him._ I thought a moment before adding a bit more. _I don't think I'm even able to love anyone anymore. I think that maybe I feel sorry that I can't return his feelings._

For what seemed like hours, there was nothing. Maybe I'd scared him off like I always seemed to do with everyone who tried to get close to me. Guess that means I'm just a screw-up.

 _Um... I want to tell you something..._

I wasn't sure how to react to that. In fact, it almost sounded like he was going too... Oh no... I was mentally freaking out now. He wasn't going to tell me that he was in love with me or something like that, was he? No, he'd have to be crazy to do that after what I'd just said. _What is it?_

There was a longer span of no response this time. Like he was afraid to say whatever it was. Wait... he really was going to... Please tell me I dreaming...

 _I... I want to meet you face to face._

I let out a sigh of relief. That was a lot better than what I'd been thinking. But before I could even finish typing my next words, he'd sent another message.

 _That's not actually what I wanted to say. But I want to say it to you face to face._

… and there's that fear again... For a moment I considered not even answering, but I couldn't. He was an important friend to me. Although, he'd never once told me what his real name was. But meeting would be easy, since we lived in the same neighborhood.

… _Ok. Where and when?_ Just typing those words made me nervous. The idea of meeting him was scary. The thought that he might actually want to see me to confess his feelings terrified me. His next words? I think they gave me a mini heart attack.

 _How about right now? Under the tree in the park with the broken branch. You know, the one where you said he had kissed you for the first time._

The fact that he remembered that last thing made me flinch. Of all the places to pick, it just had to be that one. Though I guess that was the easiest place that we both knew of. But that didn't make it any easier to think about.

I don't know why I agreed to it, but here I was, sitting under the tree. Despite the temptation, I wouldn't look up from my phone in my hand. Part of me really didn't want to know who it would be.

Even after receiving a message, I still couldn't bring myself to look up. _I'm standing right in front of you._ When I didn't move or respond, another message came through. _Will you look at me?_

 _I wish I could. I'm scared as hell though. Haha..._

 _Then just close your eyes and turn your head upward, ok? That way, you don't have to see me and you don't have to be afraid._

That was easy for him to say. This was all his idea. But despite my growing fear, I did as he asked. Before I knew what was happening, something soft pressed against my lips. It wasn't hard to figure out that this person was kissing me.

However, there was something strange about it. These lips... this kiss... it felt... _familiar..._

Opening my eyes, I was shocked to see who was standing there. I pulled away quickly, though part of me wanted it to keep going. My mouth opened to speak, but no sounds came out.

The boy in front of me gave me a gentle smile as he knelt down in front of me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted to know how you really felt," he said quietly, not meeting my eyes. "If you really felt that badly about ending it, then maybe that just meant that you didn't really want it to end."

As always, he was right. Sometimes it was like he always knew what I thought and felt before I even knew.

He reached out, placing his hand carefully on my cheek. Our eyes met and I could feel emotions welling up inside of me. Before I even knew what had come over me, tears had begun to fall and I'd thrown my arms around him. "I-I missed you, Suga," I said burying my face in his neck. Until now, I'd never realized just how nice it was to cry on someone's shoulder instead of sitting alone.

"I love you," he whispered, holding me tightly. "Let's give us another try." Unable to really say anything, I just nodded. "If you think that you'll never be able to love, then I'll just have to make you fall in love with me, no matter how long it takes."


	2. Not Again

For the longest time, I was excited about the idea of soulmates. I wondered what she'd be like. Would she be taller than me or shorter? Would she have dark hair or light? Shy or outgoing? I was really looking forward to it... then I started to worry that I might never find mine. But all of that changed when I found her during my final year of high school.

"We match." When I'd seen it, I couldn't believe my eyes. I'd seen my own mark several times every single day since the very day I was born; I would know it anywhere.

The girl was a classmate of Tanaka's, but I'd never met her until now. I certainly hadn't expected her to be my soulmate, but I was happy that I'd actually found her. However, her reaction was nothing like my own.

She looked angered by my words. Did she not want a soulmate? I thought everyone did, but maybe I was wrong. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Her words were harsh and cold, but I had a feeling there was more to it than that. She tried to walk away, but I grabbed her hand. "Wait!" I had to know why she was pushing me away.

"I'm not falling for that again," she snapped at me, roughly pulling her hand away from me.

Something wasn't right about this. It wasn't until she was already gone that I realized it.

"That's pretty cold," Tanaka said beside me. It almost sounded like he was laughing at me. "You finally find your girl and she shoots you down before you even have a chance to ask her name."

Normally I'd have scolded him for saying something like that, but my mind was on something else. "Did you hear what she said?"

"What do you mean?" I should have expected that he wouldn't get it. Tanaka wasn't exactly the most observant guy.

"She said 'again.'" I gave him a moment to think about it, but he didn't seem to really get it. "That means someone else has claimed to have been her soulmate."

"But you only get one," Tanaka said. What he said was true, so that could only mean one thing.

I looked off in the direction she'd left in. "I'm guessing that means the other one lied about it."

"But how is that even possible?"

It was a fair question, but the answer to it made me feel sick. This whole situation was. "If no one's seen your mark, then how can anyone tell if you're lying?"

 _(Reader's POV)_

I won't fall for that lie again. Not only did that lie make me stop believing in soulmates, but it also made me give everything to the wrong guy. All because one simple sentence.

 _I won't ever fall for that again..._

Two weeks passed by and that guy still insisting on trying to talk to me. But every time, I'd found some excuse to get away before he could even say a thing. I wasn't going to let myself fall for anyone ever again.

Today I had yet to encounter him. I was surprised by that, but also relieved. The less I interacted with him, the better. Handsome guys like him were never decent ones; I'd learned that one pretty quickly.

Though I had to admit, there was a tiny part of me that was a little disappointed. Was I that unimportant? But I guess that really did prove that he wasn't really my soulmate as he claimed.

The day ended without him making any attempts to talk to me. If I hadn't seen him a few times throughout the school day, I'd have wondered if he even showed up. So after the day was done, I headed home alone.

As I walked, my mind started drifting to the person who claimed he was my soulmate. What if he hadn't been lying? Then I would have treated him badly for no reason. What if he was actually a nice guy after all? I'd feel horrible about the way I've been.

Continuing on my way, my thoughts began arguing with each other. The guy was still a stranger and already he was on my mind too much. It was bad enough that I almost thought I heard him calling out to me.

"Hey!" There it was again. Wait... that wasn't in my head at all.

I turned around to find him running up to me. Turning back, I decided to run. But the guy was faster and I was stopped before I could go more than a few steps.

"Why do you keep running from me?" he asked, not even looking me in the eye. I didn't want to answer. I tried to pull my arm free and run off, but his grip only tightened. "What are you so afraid of?"

Afraid? Yeah, I guess I was afraid. But wouldn't anyone? "I..." I almost couldn't bring myself to admit the truth. "I'm scared that this will end up like before... Someone lies about who they really are and then I fall for them and in the end I'm left a shattered mess..."

He released his grip on my arm, allowing me the chance to run. "Can I at least have a chance to get to know you?" One hand gripped the end of his sleeve. After seeing that I wasn't going to run, he slowly pulled it up, exposing a mark that was an exact match for mine. "We're supposed to be soulmates, but I'll settle for being a friend... if you'll let me try..."

I didn't really realize it then, but it was those words that made me start falling for Koushi Sugawara, the most caring and wonderful guy I would ever know.


	3. Innocent

I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself. I wished that I could have gone back and hit myself over the head and knocked some sense into myself. Maybe it hadn't been my fault, but that didn't make me feel any better about.

"Hey Suga, you feelin' alright?" Daichi and Asahi look me over carefully. "Is your neck hurting or something?" I'd had my hand on the side of my neck all day. That was to cover up a single mark that I had no way of covering up. It was too low to cover it with my hair and too high for the collar of my shirt. And unfortunately, I had nothing I could put over it.

"I'm fine Daichi." No I wasn't, but I certainly wasn't about to explain what had happened yesterday. No way. It was way too embarrassing. I'd even had to skip yesterday's practice.

"You sure? You look like you're gonna be sick..." the captain said, looking worried.

As I opened my mouth to say that I was fine, an unfortunately familiar face came in and attacked Asahi with a hug. "Hey Asahi!" The sound of her voice made my stomach turn. Her eyes looked my way and locked on. I could clearly see the mischievous spark in them, though everyone else seemed completely oblivious. "Oh hey Koushi! I didn't know you were on the same team as my brother."

The team's eyes were on me in an instant. "I didn't know she was your sister, Asahi," I said, struggling to keep my voice calm. Having such a manipulative girl so close to me was putting me on edge. How could she act so sweet and innocent after what she'd done to me?

"You know each other?" Asahi looked back and forth between me and his younger sister. Absentmindedly, I lowered my hand from it's position at my neck. The ace's eyes went wide and I instantly realized my mistake, quickly covering the mark again. "Suga, what was that?"

The first year next to him giggled. It was getting harder and harder by the second to keep the scowl off my face. "Oh yeah, you never did tell me how you got that! I asked you so many times when you were helping me study yesterday!"

"You were studying yesterday? That's good."

He's seriously buying that ridiculous excuse? It was then that I realized something: Asahi had no idea how his sister really was. She must have been been really good at pretending to be an innocent little girl like everyone thought she was.

"Koushi helped, didn't you?" She looked at me with a sickly sweet smile. What she was saying was completely wrong.

Slowly, she moved closer and stood next to me. When she put her hand on my arm, something inside snapped. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off of me. "Don't. Touch. Me." Ignoring the shocked cries from my teammates, I glared down at the first year whose name I didn't even know. For the first time, she actually looked like she was scared... or at least panicking. "Drop that stupid little-miss-innocent act already. Why don't you tell him what you were really doing yesterday?"

She just stared up at me silently. I didn't let go of her wrist, so she couldn't have run away. "If you're not going to tell them the truth, then I will," I threatened. I was going to tell them what she'd done, but I intended to leave myself out of it.

"You wouldn't dare!" Her reaction had come almost instantly. I could see a flicker of panic in her eyes as she realized what she'd just done. She'd pretty much just admitting that she'd lied. "It's not like anyone would actually believe whatever lie you make up anyway."

As much as I hated to admit it, she had a point. No matter what I tried to say, she could simply deny it and claim that I was lying. So unless I could prove she'd done anything without letting Asahi know that I was involved, no one would believe it.

Even so, I couldn't just let this go. Not after what she did to me. There had to be some sort of proof other than that annoying mark on my... That was it! Maybe there was a mark on her as well. Searching quickly, I saw it just barely visible through her hair. I pulled her close to me and pulled her hair to the side, showing the bruise that now stuck out on her neck.

"Care to explain this then?" I challenged, not daring to mention that I was the one responsible for it. The girl tried to push me away and cover it back up, but it was already too late. At last I let her go and instead of explaining, she ran off with tears in her eyes.

Once she was gone, Daichi gave me a cautious look. "Suga, how do you know what she did?"

Taking a deep breath, I began to explain how I'd walked in on her and some guy fooling around in one of the empty classrooms after school. I told them about how I'd chased off the guy. But then when Asahi asked about this guy and I'd said that I'd stopped them before anything had happened, I realized how badly I'd slipped up. I'd just given away that there was something I wasn't telling them.

Daichi gave me a scolding look. It wasn't hard to guess what I'd left out. Even if I didn't seem the type to do something like that, my silence about the matter pretty much proved that I was guilty.

The look on Asahi's face scared me. I couldn't tell if he was super pissed and wanted to kill me or if he was just crushed and about to cry. I mean, how would you feel if you found out one of your closest friends had sex with your younger sibling? Personally I'd be pretty angry if I were in his place.

All I could do was look down at the ground. I was ashamed of what I'd done. Even though I had no idea that she was Asahi's younger sister, I'd still done something that I shouldn't have. "I... I never meant to do anything at all!" It sounded like a poor excuse, but it really was the truth. "I swear I was never going to do anything like that at all... But she pushed me until I... I couldn't stop myself..."

It might have sounded like I was trying to blame it all on her, but I wasn't. I was only saying what happened. After I'd ruined her little fun time, she'd decided to get back at me by seducing me and making me lose all control. Afterwards I was so disgusted with myself having let her take advantage of me so easily that I skipped practice and locked myself in my bedroom for the rest of the night.

A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up. My eyes met with Asahi's and I grew confused. "My sister's always been an innocent little angel, I can't imagine her doing something like that," he said calmly. Wait, he was still going to take her side?! "But I know you wouldn't lie to me."

The ace smiled at me a little and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. At least he didn't hate me for it. "I know she wouldn't do such a thing without a reason, but I don't know why she'd suddenly start acting that way."

"Why do you say that?" I couldn't seem to find my voice at the moment, but I was grateful for Daichi asking the question I now had on my mind. And the answer that Asahi gave me was more shocking than I could have ever guessed.

 _(Reader's POV)_

Back in middle school, there was a guy I had been dating. We stayed together even into our first year of high school, but shortly after the school year started, that relationship ended. It was for the better, so I wasn't all that broken up about it. He'd been getting a little too physical and I hadn't felt ready to do the things he'd wanted.

But when we'd broken up, he'd told me that it was because I refused to have sex with him even though we'd been together two years. After that he'd said that if I wouldn't have sex with a guy then no guy would ever want to date me.

It might not have hurt me at first, but slowly it had gotten to me and eventually I'd decided that if I could just get the first time over and done with, then I'd be okay with doing anything with whoever I ended up dating. That boy... Katayama or whatever his name had been... he'd been just chosen randomly.

Sugawara just happened to come in at the wrong time and stopped me before I could have even done anything. I'd chosen a first year because a figured he wouldn't be experienced and therefore not as intimidating, but that sort of backfired and Sugawara became the wrench in my plan.

Once I'd caught him staring at my partially open shirt, I got the idea to just use him in place of the guy he'd chased off. He'd resisted me at first, but eventually his own desires won out against his mind that was desperately telling him to stop. By that time though, I'd started to get scared and I wanted to back out. But it was a little too late to back out, so I forced myself to keep going. I'd already pushed him to the point that he'd lost all control of himself, so I probably couldn't have stopped him anyway.

Afterwards, I felt ashamed and decided to act like nothing had ever happened. I'd never tell my brother what happened and it'd be like it didn't happen. Like a bad dream. But then Sugawara was really upset with me for what I did to him and threatened to tell Asahi. If Asahi ever found out, I'd never be his innocent little angel ever again.

And now, here I was, tucked away in a little corner all alone. Tears streamed down my face, but I wasn't completely sure why. I mean, sure I was scared of how Asahi would react if Sugawara really did tell him, but my brother was a teddy bear and would never hurt even a fly. But even so, that shouldn't be enough to make me cry like this. Maybe it didn't matter anyway.

With my head down, I didn't see him approaching until I felt his arm around me. As he pulled me over to lean on him, I looked up into the gentle eyes of Koushi Sugawara. He didn't say anything and just sat there with me.

"You... you were scared, weren't you?" he asked after some time. He wasn't looking at me, so I couldn't really tell how he was feeling. "You were shaking and you looked like you really didn't want to do it. But you didn't even try to stop me. Why?"

He was right. I'd been terrified. "I... I had to do it..."

"No you didn't." Sugawara's eyes met mine with a fierce gaze. "You don't have to do anything unless you want to. If some jerk can't understand that then that's his problem. No one can make you do something you don't want to or aren't ready to do."

That statement wasn't entirely true. "That... that's not true... I made you..." He was right though. If I wasn't ready then I didn't have to do it at all. But what about him? I'd pretty much forced him to do the things he'd done.

It was quiet again for awhile. "You... you were my first," he admitted, a bit of red tinting his cheeks.

"Really?" Sugawara nodded. "You're really handsome, so I thought you would have had lots of girls."

He laughed a little and I couldn't help but smile. "Nah. I'm kind of a coward, so I was always too shy to every try anything past an innocent kiss. And I was always sort of intimidated by any girls that had more experience than me, so I never could get anywhere."

"You're still not as much of a coward as Asahi." And more quiet. "Asahi... he hates me now, doesn't he?" I asked. I had a feeling that I already knew the answer.

"No." I nearly tackled the third year in surprise. That wasn't the answer I'd expected at all. "You're still an innocent little angel in his eyes."

It was a bigger relief than I thought when I'd heard that. Happy for that, I threw my arms around him in and innocent hug. "Thanks, Sugawara."

"Koushi." As he returned the hug, I stared up at him in surprise. "I don't mind if you call me by my first name, just don't go and seduce me again. I don't think I could handle it."

"I promise I'll never do it again, Koushi."


	4. Take Care Of You

He was always doing this. At least, that's how it seemed to me.

As motherly as Suga acted towards his friends and everyone else, there were times when he failed to take care of himself. Or rather, he simply forgot to. Thankfully, I was around to keep an eye out for him. Though lately, that hasn't been easy.

We're in college now and share a small apartment. I'm not quite sure how you'd label us; we were a bit too close say friends or roommates, but we weren't exactly a couple. Sometimes when I think about it, I wonder if we're like the leading couple in a romance anime who are so obviously supposed to be together, but they're too oblivious so you're just left there yelling at the screen for them to just "shut up and kiss already!"

For the past two weeks, all I've seen him do is one thing: study. Every time I see him, he's leaning over the table with a textbook in front of him, pencil in hand and writing busily in a notebook. With as much as I see him like this, he's probably copied the entire textbook word for word three times by now. Or at least about that much.

I haven't seen him do anything else. He hasn't eaten... he hasn't slept... hasn't done anything at all. Sure, it's entirely possible that he did that stuff whenever I wasn't there, but I was seriously doubting it. Suga certainly didn't look like he was taking care of himself.

It was tiring just looking at him... I had to do something.

Suga was too busy writing to even notice me standing right behind him. Normally I would just tap him on the shoulder and tell him that he should take a break, but this time called for more extreme measures. I quickly snatched his pencil out of his hand before he even had a chance to see what I was doing.

"Hey!" He tried to take it back, but I just held it behind my back and used my free hand to close his textbook. After marking his page of course. I'm trying to help him after all.

"You are taking a break now," I said firmly. "This is all I've seen you do for the past two weeks. You look horrible. Have you even been eating or sleeping at all lately?"

Suga didn't look at me. "I'm almost done, so I'll stop then." He opened his book again, only to have me close it. "Just-" He'd turned around with a glare with the intentions of scolding me for interrupting him, but he stopped suddenly. His eyes were fixed on something and it wasn't hard to guess what or why.

"Suga, don't tell me you haven't been..." I trailed off, sighing. It's a well known fact that vampires need blood. If they go too long without it, they will either become ill or blood-crazed. Neither option was very pleasant, though the former was obviously the more preferable of the two.

Koushi Sugawara was a kind person. He'd never ask anyone if he could take their blood, he'd simply wait for them to offer it. That rule was one he used even with me, even though I'd repeatedly told him that I was willing to give mine to him any time he needed it; all he had to do was say so.

His silence told me what I needed to know. "When was the last time?" I sighed.

"The last time you offered..." he admitted, trying and failing to turn his eyes away from me. That was three days before he started in on his two weeks of nothing but studying. Obviously, that wasn't good. Normally I would ask him every couple days to make sure he was okay, but lately I'd been a bit busy and it seemed to slip my mind. I simply assumed that since he didn't seem to be effected by it that he'd been getting blood from someone else.

Letting out another sigh, I reached forward and grabbed his hand. He flinched, but didn't try to stop me. Taking him by the hand, I led him into his bedroom and made him sit down on the bed. Before anything, I figured he at least deserved a little be of a lecture. If it wasn't going to be from me, then it would be Daichi and we all know who he'd prefer if given the choice.

As I went on though, Suga didn't look like was listening. Or rather, he was, but it was like he wasn't really hearing a single word I was saying. Looks like this would have to wait a bit. "Alright, so here's what's going to happen. First, we're going to take care of your little blood problem," I told him, holding up a single finger. "Then you are going straight to bed. You haven't been getting enough sleep, so you need to rest a bit before anything else. If I have to, I stay up and sit right here with you just to make sure you actually sleep and don't go back to studying when I'm not looking. Got it?"

"Understood." Suga nodded and watched as I sat down beside him. Slowly he leaned in a bit, stopping just a few centimeters from my neck. What was he waiting for? He had permission and I knew he needed it, so was holding him back?

I never got an answer to that question. His lips pressed against the side of my neck, then he finally bit down, sinking his fangs in. He was always careful and tried to be gentle, but it did still hurt a bit. Though it wasn't nearly as painful as as other vampires made it. That was something I loved about Suga.

After awhile, he pulled away. As he did though, I suddenly felt extremely dizzy and started to fall forward. Suga quickly caught me. "Sorry, I guess I took a little too much..." he quietly apologized. "Just lay down and I'll get something to help you." He started to lay me down and walk away, but I quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Why?" I asked, my head resting against his chest. His arms were always so warm... so safe... "Why are you always looking after everyone other than yourself? If you're always taking care of everyone else, then who's going to take care of you?" Even when I was trying to look after him because he needed it, he was still trying to take care of me.

"Maybe that's because I know that you're always there," he said softly. He sounded like he was smiling, but I really couldn't tell for sure. "You're always looking out for me, making sure I'm okay, even when I'm not paying any attention to whether I'm alight or not."

Slowly and carefully, I tilted my head upwards. Suga's eyes met with mine and a warm, fuzzy feeling took hold of me. For some strange reason, I couldn't help but feel like I really, really wanted to kiss him. Maybe I was just loopy from the blood loss... I think that can happen, can't it?

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was already moving closer to him. I wasn't the only one though; Suga met me halfway. His lips caressed mine gently while my arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. The faint taste of blood still lingered on his lips, but I didn't mind. It was my blood, so why should it matter?

All too soon it ended. Though I guess I couldn't really complain, since I was feeling like I might pass out. As I laid down in his bed, I half expected him to leave me there and return to his studying. That's not what he did. Instead he climbed into bed beside me, cuddling next to me and quickly falling asleep. Soon enough, I drifted off as well with a smile on my face.


End file.
